Alecor Clergyman
Name: Alecor Clergyman Age: 116 Race: High Elf Gender: Male Height: '''6ft 2 inches, however he is often hunched over and so stands around 5ft 7inches '''Birthsign: The Mage Appearance Alecor has pure black hair cut in Caesar style, his face however is a different matter, the right hand side of his face is horribly scarred, but his golden right eye is perfectly fine, his left eye is a different matter, completely blind in it, it is pure white. His nose is crooked, his left ear is completely cut off and his gaze is either calm or rage-filled. His body is also one of horror, his right hand is claw-like and rather grotesque as his right shoulder-blade is hunched, but that is his strongest arm as well. His left arm is a normal arm and the rest of his torso, though covered in scars is also fine, however his legs are once again different. His left leg is weak and limps along as it is a slightly deformed leg, his right leg however is fine. Class Clergyman, though he likes to say how over the last few years he’s become more of an Inquisitor and a Witch-Hunter than a Clergyman, though now his duties have returned to being a Clergyman, well, with one last mission. Skills and known spells Skilled with his Dagger and Rapier, Alecor however hasn’t used his weapons in quite a few years, so whilst he is rusty he can still defend himself should he have to. Alecor knows how to conjure a mage-light but that is all he can do in terms of Magic. His right arm is extremely strong and with it he plays his fiddle each night and the fact that he was friends with a Blacksmith and generally likes to smith when he can, though all he can do is Jewellery and Steel swords, but he prefers making Jewellery. Finally he has knowledge of the biology, well you know what I mean, he doesn’t know what a Dwemer and a Falmer look like, but he can treat the broken bones in the hand of a Nord, but only with bandages and the like, not with magic and potions. In terms of other skills, Alecor can play the fiddle expertly, he knows how to preach, his main skill however is in accountancy, reading and generally making order and collecting money. He has learnt how to read Dwemer in his(vast amounts of) spare time, he can fish rather well and is a very good painter. So in terms of Game skills, One-handed, hand to hand(well his right arm is stron at any rate), Smithing, Illusion and speechcraft. Clothing / armor What Alecor wears is something akin to this. His cloak however is of thick wolf fur and draped predominantly over the right to cover his right arm from view, on his left hand is a ring bearing the seal of the Archbishop and he also has the usual necklace, his being the symbol of Stendarr. He wears no armor as he isn’t a soldier or fearsome warrior. Weapons Alecor keeps a Baselard by his side at all times and the only other weapon he has is his rapier which he prefers to keep in his chest. Miscellaneous items: His Fiddle, Painting equipment, Fishing rod and his many books. Personality Alecor is a Clergyman, but he is utterly ruthless against any that cross him, he keeps a facade of someone calm and warm on the outside, but underneath it he is dedicated to one thing and one thing only, Carrying out the orders of the church, by any means necessary. Though he is also available for the general priest services. Major flaw Alecor has a violent temper, an extremely violent temper, but to counter that he has patience, however his patience is short with those who thinks not worthy of his time. Background Born to (unknown)High Elven Parents, Alecor was left on the doorstep of a Church with a note listing his first name, Birthsign and date of birth. Taken in, Alecor was raised to generally help the church he was left on the doorstep of, the Church of Skingrad if anyone is wondering. His childhood was an unhappy one, he was bullied mercilessly, he was often spat at by everyone but the priests of the Church and generally other unhappy things. But during this time he also developed many of his skills that would come of use in later life, he learnt how to read, mathematics, Fiddle-Playing and painting. At the age of thirteen, Alecor was sent off for Clergyman training in the Imperial City, at the age of twenty-one he emerged from the Imperial city and began his career as a Clergyman, During his training to become a Clergyman he also learnt how to fight with his Rapier and Dagger and how to smith when he befriended a Blacksmith with a missing leg, the two generally found something in common, a physical hindrance. Due to his Training and life he was destined for, Alecor promptly took the name of Clergyman, he was allowed as well, encouraged actually. Travelling around Tamriel, Alecor became but an instrument of the church, if something was in error with a certain church, Alecor would be sent along to correct it, by any means necessary, Alecor likes to joke that in his view “I’m more an Inquisitor than a Clergyman”. Indeed he actually did do some rather inquisitorial things, turning out witches and warlocks from some areas so that the only place to pay for healing was the nearest church. Blackmailing nobles to pay tithes to the church in exchange for infidelities being kept secret and other things. It was during one of these more, seedy missions, that Julius was mauled by a Summoned Daedroth, of course being a Clergyman, he was promptly healed, albeit the scars remained. Over the years Alecor did his duty to the church until he was called to the Imperial city, there he was met by the Archbishop of the One in the church of the nine divines, Alecor’s services had not gone unnoticed and he was called to perform a special task. He was to be sent north to Skyrim, the Town of Valton had a church and its priest had disappeared. Alecor was to be do his normal duty and one extra duty. There were rumours in the higher circles of the church that the town of Valton had been the scene of some form of Daedric incursion. Such a thing was impossible, the Daedric Princes were not allowed to intervene on the mortal plane without invitation. This called for a service Alecor was good at, finding out what had happened exactly at Valton and the Archbishop also revealed that Alecor had the full backing of the Church to find out who or what had exactly caused such an event to happen and that once he was done, Alecor was to remain in Valton as the personal envoy of the Archbishop in Valton. Alecor asked exactly what that meant and the Archbishop replied good-naturedly. “My son, you are now the priest of Valton, now go and do what you’ve been ordered, I also expect a tithe each month from you, the church can’t run on faith alone” So Alecor was given a cart and loaded with his belongings, Alecor was sent to the town of Valton, his aims listed below: *To re-establish the presence of the Church in Valton. *To find out what exactly had happened in Valton. *To generally preach the word of the Eight Divines in Valton.